En busca del amor
by Catnip SD
Summary: ¿Amor quién eres tú? ¿Dónde te puedo encontrar? Soy capaz de cruzar el mundo por ver sí eres real, por ver sí es cierto que puedes hacer feliz a un mortal. - One Shot


**Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**(¨v¨) ξn busca del ɑmor (¨v¨)**

**V..¨..¨...~...¨...¨...V**

**ῷ**

—Doctor no me tenga así, dígame... —exigió Darien Chiba un hombre millonario de ojos azules.

—Mira Darien yo te tengo cariño y te considero más que un paciente, me duele en alma decirte esto pero... Tienes un tumor maligno en la glándula phineal. En otras palabras tienes cáncer. Me gusta como profesional ir al grano siempre por eso te lo dije así...

El doctor Furahata continuó hablando sobre posibles tratamientos que extirparan el cáncer o evitarán su propagación pero Darien dejó de oír. Aunque continuaba sentado con una pierna encima en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio del profesional, él estaba perdido en alguna otra parte.

«Cáncer»

La palabra resonaba en su interior arrasando con todo. Como sí le estuviesen pasando lenta y tortuosamente una navaja por todo el cuerpo, con la diferencia de que el dolor era más intenso. Tenía 29 años era joven y viril, sin embargo su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada.

—¿Cuánto me queda Andrew?

—No es algo que yo pueda determinar así como así, pero según los estudios y lo avanzado que está supongo que podrían ser entre 6 y 15 meses sin tratamientos claro, ya te digo esto no lo decido yo sino él de arriba.

Darien asintió levemente, no iba a llorar él no era un hombre de lágrimas. Era fuerte como el acero, e impenetrable como un escuadrón Yanqui…

—No quiero tratamientos Andrew, sólo dame algunos calmantes con eso bastará. Sí me queda tan poco de vida, prefiero disfrutarlo, y no pasármela en hospital.

—¿Darien dejando el rol doctor-paciente, estas seguro de lo que me estas pidiendo, de que deje morir?

—Sí —la seguridad de su voz no se parecía en nada al remolino de emociones que se desataba en su interior.

—Pero...

—Es mi decisión Andrew que no se hable más, mañana tengo un viaje de negocios. Te molesta darme suministro de calmantes como para 6 meses...

Andrew vacilo un poco antes de darle la receta. También le extendió un papel donde él mismo tendría que firmar que no quería que le hagan ningún tratamiento especial.

Pocos minutos después Darien abandonó la clínica, se sentó en su auto pero no fue capaz de ir a ningún lado. Apretó el volante hasta que creyó que se le cortaría la circulación, luego miro como frente a él la gente pasaba ensimismada en su propio mundo.

Le llamó la atención una pareja de enamorados, se veían felices juntos.

Era extraño verlos ya que en su época la gente no se casaba por amor sino por conveniencia o por lujuria, sus abuelos se habían casado por amor y aún en su época ya era extraño. Él ya había dado por sentado que llegado su tiempo se casaría que alguna hija de un millonario y así unirían las empresas. Pero ahora que sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, esa idea simplemente le repugnaba.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo anhelando algo que desde siempre había sabido que no tendría.

Amor.

¿Desde cuándo esa palabra existía en sus pensamientos? No pudo evitarlo, simplemente se le pasó por la cabeza. ¿Es que la idea de que le quedaba poca vida, lo hacía más vulnerable?

Arrancó, dejando atrás la clínica.

Le habían contado que en unas tierras muy lejanas del norte del continente llamada Elusión aún existía el calor de la familia, el compañerismo de los amigos y el amor. El por supuesto no lo había creído pero ahora se planteaba la supuesta existencia de ese lugar...

—¿Circonia donde dijiste que estaba Elusión? —se encontró preguntándole Darien a una vieja que atendía uno de los pocos vares que quedaban.

—Atravesando el continente en el más profundo norte. Dicen que es imposible llegar allí y los pocos que lo hicieron no han vuelto para contarlo.

Era toda la información que necesitaba, iría sin duda. Después de todo no tenía nada que perder ¿Morir ahora o morir en unos meses, hacía la diferencia?

—_Estás loco_ —_le dijeron_ al enterarse que se iría— _Nunca lo podrás lograr_...

_Pero era más fuerte el deseo en su alma y sus ansias de_ conocer que era amar...

Cargo su helicóptero de alimentos y provisiones se llevó una cantidad de dinero consigo, y los papeles donde haría el testamente sí es que no deseaba volver. Dejó su fortuna a cargo de la vieja Circonia hasta que el titular que él nombrase las adquiriera.

De chiquito su padre le había enseñado a pilotear y ahora lo agradecía. Emprendió su viaje en camino a Elusión.

_Voló sobre los montes de la selva hasta el mar, noche a noche día a día se negaba a descansar. Evadiendo los peligros consiguió cruzar el mar, y alcanzando el continente se decía «Voy a llegar» _

Los dolores de cabeza eran cada vez más intensos, pero estaban ahí los calmantes para animarlo. Había parado tan sólo tres veces, para recargar el combustible y prácticamente no había dormido en toda la semana. Sin embargo su anhelo por llegar a esas tierras lo mantenían despierto. De pronto la idea de conocer lo que era amar se había convertido en su prioridad. No moriría, no sin antes saber que era el amor.

En uno de los días diviso una construcción gigantesca, Era el modernísimo castillo que rodeaba Elusión.

No podía creerlo estaba exhausto, cansado, dolorido y con sueño sin embargo eso ya no importaba. Había llegado a las tierras en las que aún existía el amor.

_Pero cual no fue su asombro, su tristeza y decepción, Cuando vio que aquella gente era igual en su interior._

_Conocían, si, la historia, y era otro su color, Pero el fuerte vacío en su ser era el mismo_

_Vivian sin amor_.

No podía creerlo, había gastado una gran cantidad de dinero en ese viaje, también un par de meses en de su vida, y sin embargo está era la recompensa.

—Que buena máquina, lo que nos pagarían por este material... —hablaban unos hombres a unos metros de él, cuando los vio se dio cuenta de que estaban remolcando su helicóptero que había dejado estacionado.

—¡Ey eso es mío! —grito Darien pero al parecer los hombres fingieron no escucharlo.

«¿Amor que eres?¿_Dónde te puedo encontrar? Soy capaz de cruzar el mundo por saber si eres real, por ver sí es cierto que puedes hacer feliz a un mortal?» _

Decidió que sí había llegado hasta allí no se rendiría. Junto su bolso cuyo contenido eran una pluma y los papeles del testamento y continuó. Con las manos en los bolsillos, se prometió a sí mismo que esa sería su misión en este mundo encontrar aquello por lo que en toda su vida había intentado esquivar.

Continuó así su camino a pie dejando atrás Elusion.

_De pronto se dio cuenta de ya no podía_ caminar, pues la falta de alimento _y el frío hacían mella en su sangre tropical. Y callo sobre la nieve le costaba respirar... _

A la otra mañana una jovencita cuya apariencia se asemejaba a un ángel, _lo llevó hasta su hogar_. Con hebras de oro como cabello y de unos puros ojos celestes, Darien supo que era lo más bello que había visto jamás...

—¿Como te llamas? —pudo preguntar mientras tocia recostado en una cama frente a una hogera.

—Mi nombre es Serena señor, pero por favor no hable le hace mal a la infección de su garganta.

Entonces ella todos y cada uno de los días se encargó de él, aliviaba con hierbas sus dolores. Lo calmaba cuando tenía pesadillas, lo envolvía en el calor de sus brazos y por último le ofrecía lo más delicioso que había probado en su mísera vida, sus labios.

Sabía de sobra que su cabeza estaba cada vez peor pero no quiso pensar en ello, en vez de eso, escribió el testamento en donde se lo dejaba todo a esa mujercita que le había enseñado a amar...

Miro la hogera y vio en ella la calidez del amor y lo comprendió todo_. En un último aliento escucho_ la voz _sublime y sin igual_...

—Yo también Darien, yo también he aprendido amarte. El corazón se me aceleró cuando te vi por primera vez, y luego un instinto salvaje por mantenerte con vida me invadió. Ahora sé que el amor existe, y que lo más valioso que una persona pueda tener. Más allá de las cosas materiales, más allá del odio, de la envidia y codicia más allá de todo existe algo cálido por lo cual vivimos, para lo que alguna vez fuimos creados para amar y recibir amor.

_«Al fin te veo y te saludo, sé que tú encuentro es mi final por alcanzarte lo he perdido todo y sin embargo he aprendido a volar he ganado tú verdad conociéndote ya se lo que es amar» _

Y es verdad ya sabía que descansar habiendo sabido amado y habiendo sabido que había alguien haya arriba que aún seguía creyendo en el amor y que era amor, era el mejor cerrar de ojos que un humano podía tener.

.

**(¨v¨) Fin (¨v¨)**

**V….*…V**

**ῷ**

**.**

**Hola! Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot. Surgió a partir de una canción cristiana llamada "**_**El pajarillo" **_**Que yo escuchaba cuando era niña, y que el otro día revisando unos cases la volvía a encontrar. La canción original tata sobre la navidad pero yo lo cambie por amor directamente, ya que no habla de la navidad que nosotros acostumbramos a festejar sino de algo más profundo y fino que espero haberlo explicado en este fic, las partes de la canción las puse en letra **_**cursiva. **_**Ojala les haya gustado y se lo dedico a todos los que me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños N° 19 jajajaj… **

**Besotes se los kiere mucho y nos leeremos pronto. **

**Nai**


End file.
